Lost
by goggle head girl
Summary: Raph takes a blow for leo from a ray gun in stockman's lab and somehow ends up in another world,with no way of getting home, now he's ticked off and very lost.
1. Chapter 1

Heres a story i scribbled out on my own, i already put this up on SS but i added more onto the chapter so its not so ridiculously short! I added the second chapter onto the first so i hope you enjoy. On SS its titled Alone, but i missnamed it, so i once again renamed it. ------ 

I sighed feeling the wind whip around me, god it's annoying being a turtle, especially since I don't wear clothes and all.

I shivered feeling the wind get harsher with each blow against me, I rubbed my hands together making some heat or trying to.

I looked around hoping to see somewhere I could stay for the night, and as anyone could guess there wasn't any place for me to stay.

And I doubt I could stay crouched in this stupid tree all night, man it would suck if I woke up the next morning in a cage or something thanks to someone finding me.

God it makes me regret having aprotective moment over Leo, he's my bro I have ta protect him.

It's a sibling thing I guess specially when there's like only four of us in the whole flipping world one dies and half our species goes down the tube.

I frowned hearing the sounds of animals feasting on something; I winced hearing what sounded like bones breaking and skin ripping.

I _really_ hope these guys aren't hungry enough to eat a 5'1 mutant turtle, cause I couldn't put up a fight now thanks to my lovely wound on my side, I was able to fix it enough to stop the bleeding but if I move too quick I'll tear my handiwork out and dam that will be a pain to fix.

It would also hurt like a bitch and I know what I'm talking about.

I froze hearing the eating stop abruptly, okay them stopping has to be a bad thing.

Especially since I can't hear them doing anything.

Shit.

My hand went to my sai on instinct hoping what ever or who ever made the meat eating animals stop like that wouldn't come my way.

If it did I was royally screwed.

The quiet continued even the birds and other animals making back round noises became deathly silent.

I bit my lip my fingers tighten around the hilt of my sai.

Man I can barely hear anything over my own heart freaking out from the bad vibes I was getting from what ever was out there.

Crunch … crunch 

_Crunch … crunch _

Crunch … crunch 

I quietly waited, if I moved I was so dead…

And if I live through this I am so going to kill Leo.

Painfully I might add.

Very painfully... 

---------

The wind blew scattering the ashes of their mask's as we watched.

We hated to do this but our brothers had been gone for 4 years…

We searched high and low, with no results

Until one day while looking through the jungle world we were sure they were at, we had found both their mask's fluttering in the wind blood soaked.

I glanced at mikey seeing him sigh as a piece of red cloth fluttered down touching his head for a moment.

"Heh looks like raph wanted his last bap before he moved on." muttered mikey smiling sadly the spark in his eyes gone.

Casey weakly chuckled forcing a smile on his lips as he and mikey both forced smiles wanting to be a little cheery.

April sighed softly her fingers holding the only two spare masks we didn't burn.

She played with them for a moment sadly looking at splinter who had been quiet through the whole thing.

"Come let us go home my children," he said softly signaling that we could at last let Leo and raph rest in peace.

I barely could hear him mumble something in japanes as he walked relying on his walking stick for support.

For a moment I went through what he had taught us finally catching what he said.

May the gods bless you in your eternal rest my sons… 

---------

I knew I shouldn't have stayed or indulged this long.

But I did.

For three weeks I've indulged my self in a new freedom, even if it was starting to lose that feel….

I sighed watching the human's and fellow mutants mull around, my ass was numb from sitting on the chair for so long and the face paint was starting to itch horribly.

I reached up scratching at it a frown on my lips.

Sadly thanks to me indulging this long, I can't escape, I've become an elder in the clan somehow, so any attempts to leave are always shot down by spears being pointed at me.

Which I might add bites since no one can speak English here, so I'm stuck learning their langue and failing at it, also it bites since every time I say the wrong thing a spear is usually waved in my face threatingly.

I scratched at the blue and white face paint again my nails picking up paint under them.

How I got here is still a mystery to me, all that I can remember is raph pushing me out of the way then BAM he was gone, two seconds later before I could do anything I was zapped and falling through the air and landed rather painfully in the hay roof of a hut.

I yawned now stretching out my sore muscles longingly glancing at my katana's that hung on the totem pole in the middle of the village.

My poor babies…

I haven't practiced in ages and they are starting to rust away hanging on that pole.

Right now I really miss my family…

I wish I could see them again or go home.

The wind blew around as the village as I let my index finger play with the beaded necklace around my neck still watching the people socialize happily.

Some reason I really feel like having mikey pull a prank on me or have don go on techno babble or even have a fight with raph and get a black eye.

I'd even enjoy sensei making me do a 120 flips then make me clean the whole dojo. No scratch that, the whole lair!

I leaned back in the chair closing my eyes trying to relax a little.

Maybe I could nab a quick nap to pass time.

I opened my eyes feeling a nudge, I looked at a timid mouse girl hold a out a bowl of fruit, I took one nodding to her as thanks as she smiled brightly going over to the other elders as I took a bite from the fruit.

Hmm…

Tastes like apples and oranges combined…

I bet mikey would have come up with a brilliant combo of the name by now.

I thunked the back of my head on the wooden chair.

Dammit.

I so want to go home.

-------

Thats all for now folks, and no worries no slash for any of you haters out there, leave a review and i'll add another chapter on here! 


	2. Not my day

Heh thanks for the review Salior Vegeta i hope you guys like this chapter! Please leave a review when you finish scanning through it 

-------

It took awhile but after some hikingI had found a place to camp for a few days.

Sadly those few days turned into 3 weeks since I couldn't find anyone at all.

The only thing close to actual people was a dam monkey like.

As a certain fictional character had once put it, aw fuckberries.

So I've been stuck in the stupid jungle for 3 weeks and so far I've lost my mask and used it as bandages for my hand thanks to tussling with the huge monster like looked like a combo of a T-Rex and wolf.

It was pure luck I survived, that dam thing ripped my stiches and fucking smashed my hand well.

But I killed it; sadly I took some of its meat and ate leaving the rest for the real meat eaters.

So things are good for now.

Especially since my side is all better now and I can move again.

I walked through the trees passing a few fern looking plants and some weird rocks, the rocks some reason glowed dark green when I passed.

It was freaky, at first I thought it would be my way home and tried everything to get them to work.

And of course knowing my luck nothing worked at all, dammit.

I grumbled under my breath about the stupid rocks walking through the thick area of trees still, I so far hadn't explored it fully, but hell I'm trying!

I paused in step hearing something.

"What the?" I headed for the source of the sound, god it sounds so much like a swamp meet they had down town with so many voices floating through the air.

I felt my pace go faster excited to hear some voices.

I prayed my brothers would be there as well; I got closer slowing my pace down scaling a tree so I could peek over unseen.

Hell even when excited and anxious I gotta remember I'm a mutant turtle, and I'd rather not have a whole gaggle of people hunt me down.

I climbed the branches finding one with enough leaves to cover me and high enough for me to stay out of sight, I looked down blinking seeing mutants and people mingling happily before my vision strayed to a throne looking area.

I think I nearly fell out of the tree seeing Leo sitting in one of the thrones blue and white paint curled around his body looking like flames were dancing on him, he looked so sad and bored eating a fruit.

"What the hell…" I mumbled still looking at him for a moment, as he suddenly seemed to get sick and start coughing really badly.

---------

I took another bite of the fruit feeling my head swim, my vision blurred.

Okay maybe eating this fruit wasn't the smartest idea…

I let my head rest on the back of the chair feeling my world go round as I placed my hand over my beak feeling a little sick…

Okay a whole lotta sick…

I felt my gag reflex start to work as I hunched over thankfully keeping my meal in me.

I slumped back in the seat closing my eyes panting as some of the villagers came over starting to do things to me, I can't really tell though anymore...

"Aww shell." I mumbled feeling my mind click off, everything blurred worse than before as I finally went lax. I could barely breath anymore from feeling hands start to lift and place me down on something like a pole maybe…

Everything feels so weird…

A felt a rough jerk and then I was being carried off someone carrying me, the sound of footfalls and yelling following after who ever was carrying me.

Today is not my day…

--------

I sighed as mikey tugged on my hand giving me the puppy eyes "Mikey we can't go, we already know their dead" I said bluntly.

He sighed and glared back at me "They aren't dead, I just know it… I have this gut feeling!" he said stubbornly.

I glanced back seeing our father sitting on his meditation mats looking older by the second, he lost two sons in one go, it had hurt him so badly to lose Leo and raph…

I know if we keep dragging this stuff around in front of him it'll only hurt him more.

"Mikey doing this is only hurting sensei worse… stop it" I mumbled pulling out of his grip.

"Please donny… please…" he begged his eyes watering some.

Were 21 years old and mikey still acts like a dam kid.

"Okay, we'll go look again!" I said trying not to be agitated with mikey.

Mikey smiled "Thank you" he hugged me lightly before pulling away so I could head to the lab and open the portal.

It had been a few years and I made a portal device from taking apart Baxter's ray gun, it had been fun to rebuild to open only at someone's will.

I pretty much raided his lab after he FINALLY died. 

Mainly my will, I went over to it tapping a few buttons on the machine making it whirr awake then click on making a doorway appear, of course I attached a time limit on this, if it took any longer than two hours it would automatically transfer us back.

--------

I sighed lightly as Leo failed to respond to anything at all, I nudged him lightly "Come on leo wake up…" I rumbled.

He didn't even twitch at my words his breathing shallow.

God I don't want him to die…

I just saved his ass from being eaten by a bunch of crazy natives,I piked a few of those dirty bastards as well, what ever the hell was in the fruit he ate, it really got to him.

I sighed again as I glanced back at him, the paint from earlier was smeared, the necklace around his neck had broken off while I was carrying him, his skin was paler sweat dripping down his forehead as he slept. He liked like hell and back.

"Pull through okay Leo, cause if you die, I'll freaking kill you," I muttered closing my eyes listening to the rainfall.

---- Whoooo another chapter, yeah i know mega late, but i kinda forgot about this story thanks to my life taking over again. 


End file.
